My One Sin
by KaylieAysel
Summary: Arthur's one sin that wasn't in the name of Rome was the one he wouldn't regret. He loved the one person he should not have loved. ArthurLancelot.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't make any profit from this story. I just wrote it b/c the plot was bugging me. I don't own the characters or actors. In short I don't own anything. Enjoy the story.

Prologue

On the two days my life changed, clouds blanketed the sky. No sunlight shone down on the British countryside when he entered my life, and all light vanished the day he was taken from me. Our love was forbidden, but that didn't stop our wanting. The kind of love that makes up fairytales. Under the Roman- Catholic rule we could never be together. He was my one sin. He was also the one person I couldn't truly live without. This is our story…


	2. Arturius

Disclaimer: See chapter One; Note: Based on some scenes from Director's Cut Version

Thanks to: FalconWings14- Sorry it took a while... but here's the first REAL chappie for you, AND oH tHe InSaNiTy-You rock my socks hun!

The Beginning: For Arthur

"They will be your's to command one day, should you so choose," Pelagius spoke with quiet pride from behind me.

I watched as the twenty or so young men rode by up on the hill. Some rode double, one even wore stranger clothing than all the rest, but all looked solemn and forlorn. One boy, in particular, caught my gaze and held it. His curly brown hair and sad brown eyes captured my imagination. I liked the slight tan color of his skin, and the blustering English wind brought color to his cheeks. I blushed slightly, glad that my surrogate father could not look upon my face. I was just thirteen, but my mother had taught me that boys should never have more that brotherly affection for another boy. He looked away.

"Shall we follow your mother and return to the Wall?" Pelaguis' voice sounded again.

I nodded and felt myself lifted up, and placed upon Pelaguis' stallion. As the horse moved forward, I watched the line of young knights ride on ahead. Maybe I would meet that dark-eyed boy in the village.

The great sight of Hadrian's Wall seemed even more formidable on that cloudy day. The dark grey walls extended up like an unnatural immitation of the mountains to the east. Between two sections of the wall was a field where the Roman Legions trained. There, within that field, was the cemetary where my father had been laid to rest. His sword Excalibur marked his final bed among his men. Someday, I might just rest beside him in that cold, sad plot of land, but not yet. My mother met us at the gate to the village. The wind picked at her heavy brown locks, unable to lift them.

Her welcoming smile was sad, and it was then I remembered Pelagius was returning to Rome. I jumped from the horse and hugged the man. He returned the embrace and whispered a quiet "Stay safe". I watched him clasp hands with my mother, and then mount up and ride away. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes so I ran to the graveyard, and my mother chased after me. I left her, and all my thoughts from earlier, far behind.

She found me staring blindly at Excalibur's guilded hilt. She approached from behind with soft steps. Her comforting arms, clad in violet homespun, wrapped around me. I cried all my loneliness and pain out while she held me. "It is not the end my young Arturius. We will all meet again. Come home now," her kind, soprano voice whispered.

"Not yet," I replied quietly. "The other children will laugh if they knew I was crying. I'll be in soon. I promise."

She smiled down at me understanding my hidden feelings. She stood and brushed the dirt from her skirt. Her hand found mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. For some reason I felt I'd lose her soon, and I didn't want to release her hand. I did let go though, and she turned and started for the village.

"Mother!" she turned. "I love you."

"I know Arturius. I love you as well."

I fell asleep there, next to my fathers grave. The sounds of screams and cries for help woke me from my restless nap. When I sat up I couldn't help yelling. The "blue demons", the Woads, had attacked my village while I slept, and the Legions couldn't hold them all off. I ran into the fray looking for my mother, hoping desperately to find her alive. She was trying to escape from our burning home when I found her. She yelled out to me, and I tried to run to her aid. I couldn't reach her in time. A burning wagon slammed into the doorway, and pushed her into the flames. I yelled out to her again, but there was no answer. A man with a torch and bloodied sword turned towards me. Merlin.

I ran to my father's grave and begged him to release Excalibur, but it was too late. My mother was dead and the Woads were gone. I swore revenge on the bastard who killed my mother. My blood boiled with the fire that destroyed everything I loved. It was then that I decided to join the Sarmatian Knights and fight in the name of Rome. I met Lancelot the next day...


	3. Lancelot

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Thanks too: Ailis-70: this fic is based on the movie, I wouldn't want to butcher the classic legends; Jaydan- thanks for the comment!; FalconWings14- I'll try not to disappoint you! Stay tuned!; KnightGuardian- Well I hope I don't disappoint your expectations

Anyhoo... on with the story!

The Beginning: For Lancelot

This country had nothing that appealed to me. The skies seemed to be constantly grey, but maybe they were just reflecting my mood. I couldn't believe that the Romans had taken me, and all the others, from our families to serve in such a desolate place. Although, to be fair, the people seemed nice and it was almost as green as back home. I clenched the panther amulet my sister gave to me tightly in my hand. I felt that to let it go would be to forsake her, at least for the time being. We were all silent as we rode towards the great expanse of Hadrian's Wall. Three months of travelling, and most of the boys kept to themselves. I hadn't tried to mingle with them, and had no intention of doing so until absolutely neccissary.

"There's the Wall," the soldier leading my horse whispered. "Straight ahead."

I looked up, and sure enough, there it was. The great bulk of it stretching as far as the eye could see, it was an unwelcoming sight. There were some women walking from a nearby pond, their laundry in their arms. For no better reason than curiosity I followed the line back to its end. For a moment it seemed like the world and time stopped. A boy about my age was standing talking to a man in robes, no doubt a catholic missionary. The boy was pale, as were all these odd northeners, and there was soot staining his cheek. His musty brown hair was cropped short, and I could not see his eyes from that distance. My sight is not that good. He seemed nice enough, happy and smiling. Then he looked at me and I finally saw those haunting eyes. His eyes met mine for a brief moment, and in that moment I knew he would be a different sort of man when he grew up. His blue-green eyes shone with an intelligence and passion that very few men even know exist. Perhaps we could be friends... no, friends would be a sign of permanance, but he seemed as lonely as me. I looked away.

We rode in through the gates of the village standing in the Wall's shadow. The streets were hard-packed dirt, and all the people looked healthy and clean. They all stared at us. Apparently none of the old knights from the past generation were left, but one. He would train us to become killing machines. The thought was not pleasant. The pale boy haunted my thoughts as I dismounted and walked with the others into the barrack's courtyard. A man in his mid-fourties stood with his feet slightly apart and his hands behind his back. He motioned for us to follow him, and we soon discovered the delicious scent of warm food. My mouth watered.

"Eat your fill lads," he commented dryly. "Tomorrow your training begins, and none of you are going to faint during my training or I'll give you something to faint about. My name is Timian, a knight. Welcome to Hadrian's Hell Hole."

I ate my fill and more. I was ravinous, but the food didn't seem to quench all my needs. Maybe sleep was in order...

* * *

The screams tore me from sleep. The room I'd been given was dark, and I could only just see my roommate. His name was Dagonet, and his eyes were wide with fear. "What's going on?" he whispered harshly into the darkness.

"I don't know," I stated blandly. "I'm going to find out. Come along if you like."

With Dagonet behind me I made my way to the courtyard of the barracks. Bloodied men were either crawling or limping back to the medics. The vomit and bile were rising in my throat, and I had to choke it down quickly. Dagonet wasn't as fortunate as I was and I could hear him wretching wetly behind me. Timian came up to me and looked around with a cold gaze. It amazed me how this sight couldn't affect him. He looked down at me with something like pity.

"You'll get used to it eventually boy," he said quietly. "You already have the advantage of a strong stomach. You're roommate however, does not seem to be so lucky."

"Timian! Come quickly!" a young soldier called out.

The older man looked in the direction of the shout, and I believed that his eyes would have popped out of his head if they'd gone any wider. I looked in the same direction and my poor heart almost stopped beating. The young soldier was carrying the boy from before in his arms. Without thinking, I started to run after Timian. The man took the boy in his arms, praying that he wouldn't die. I couldn't see any blood, but that didn't mean anything. For the first time the man looked shaken.

"ARTHUR!" he cried. "Arthur wake up!"

I walked towards them, and slowly knelt down at Timian's side. My hand reached out of it's own accord and swept the hair from the boy's face. His eyes fluttered at the contact, but before he could wake up completely Timian was on his feet hurrying towards his room. I could not follow. Dagonet came up beside me. He took my arm and guided me away. With nothing left to do, I followed him back to our room.

For the rest of the night I lay awake thinking of the boy. Would he be alright? Why did he seem so important to Timian? _'Arthur...'_


End file.
